Be My Valentine
by ImaginaaTeen
Summary: Namika Kanade y Ai Shinzo son dos amigas que siempre han estado juntas, y comparten una promesa: jamas fijarse en un chico, NUNCA. Pero ahora que han crecido, las cosas han cambiado, el juego ahora es darlo todo por el amor. ¿Que pasará?.


**Sinopsis:**  
Namika Kanade y Ai Shinzo son dos amigas que siempre han estado juntas, desde primaria van a la misma escuela y se hicieron inseparables. Ambas comparten un odio incondicional hacia los hombres, a causa de un rechazo que Namika (muchacha aparentemente fria, pero el realidad muy enamoradiza) recivio a los siete años de edad. Esa era su promesa, jamas fijarse en un chico de nuevo.  
Un dia, común y corriente como muchos otros, Ai recibe la terrible noticia por parte de su mejor amiga que... esta de novia. Su mundo se viene abajo y a causa de esto, por un tiempo no se hablan, mas se aprecian demasiado como para enemistarse, por lo que vuelven a lo de siempre.  
Pero esta no sera la primera ves que un hombre se mete entre ambas.  
Ai, conoce a un extraño por la calle y se fija en el de inmediato. Aterrada por la idea de quedarse sola, mientras su amiga es feliz junto a un muchacho, decide seguir a este misterioso estudiantes que la enamoro y descubre, a su pesar, que asiste a una escuela muy prestigiosa, solo para hombres.  
Las cosas han cambiado, el juego ahora es darlo todo por el amor, que hará Ai para conseguir lo que quiere?

**Capitulo 1****:**

-Traición o Inmadurez-

Introducción:

-Tengo novio…..-Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños oscuros con un rostro serio pero algo temeroso.

Ai se quedó inmóvil. No sabía que decir o, tal vez, no quería decir lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Q...qué….?- Ai abrió sus ojos sorprendida a más no poder.

-Tan simple como eso…Tengo novio.- repitió Namika, ahora más tranquila.

La muchacha de ojos azules, retrocedió algunos pasos, su vista comenzó a difuminarse y ya no podía oír nada. De repente su cuerpo perdió el equilibro, cayendo con pesadez hacia atrás. No podía reaccionar, no podía frenarse, ni sostenerse, no tenía fuerzas. En medio de las lágrimas, solo veía a una asustada Namika que se lanzaba hacia ella, para sujetarla…

Luego, oscuridad.

Ese día fue el que cambió todo.

Ai se despertó, no podía conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Sus ojos parpadeaban pesadamente, algo triste pero enojada. Observó su ventanal, el sol ya había salido y los rayos entraban a través de las cortinas rojas. Se levantó y se dispuso a hacer lo habitual de su día, cambiarse, desayunar y salir para tomar camino hacia el colegio. Ya tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser bueno. Caminaba desganada, algo inusual en ella, con su sonrisa falsa levemente dibujada en el rostro. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la terrible discusión con su más grande y querida amiga.

[Flashback]

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?- gritaba la ojos azules muy molesta.

-Tan solo…. ¡Tan solo pasó y ya!- Le decía la joven de ojos violetas algo nerviosa pero irritada.

La enfermería se suponía que debía ser un lugar para descansar y recobrar las fuerzas, pero el griterío y las discusiones de ambas muchachas, estaban agitando a la enfermera, que las miraba desde una distancia segura, algo confundida.

-¡¿Cómo fue que tu…lo hisiste? ¡¿Cómo es que tienes novio? –

-Ya te dije Ai, tan solo…ocurrió...- Decía con una pequeña gota en su cabeza, sin verla fijamente, ya que de ese modo, seguro sonrojaría.

Namika era una muchacha reservada, no tenia intensiones de contarle, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, como había conocido y se había enamorado de…

-Kyaaa Namika como pudiste!– Furiosa, con su rostro todo rojo del enojo.

-¡Algún día tenia que pasar! Estoy conciente de nuestra promesa, pero… ¡ya está! ¡Me he enamorado de un chico y lo amo con toda mi alma!– El rostro de Namika se había puesto rojo también, pero de la vergüenza que le había ocasionado decir aquellas palabras. Irritada, lo oculto debajo de su flequillo.

-¡No importa!¡Namika me traicionaste! –Los ojos de Ai inundados por la ira y la tristeza, fue la última mirada que le dio a su amiga.

Luego de eso, Namika se levanto y, sin decir nada, se marcho.

[Fin del Flashback]

-Tsk..¡Esta Namika! – Iba caminando llegando a la escuela aún furiosa.

Ai Shinzo y Namika Kanade, amigas desde la infancia, dos polos opuestos unidos por una misteriosa energía increíblemente fuerte. Desde pequeña han estado juntas y se han protegido mutuamente. Compartían algo en común, que era el odio incondicional hacia los chicos. Los creían tiranos, monstruos sin corazón que solo sabían dañar a las pobres muchachas. Namika, cuando tan solo tenían 7 años, había sido rechazada y por su ánimo tan sensible (a pesar de ocultarlo) había estado deprimida por mucho tiempo, a lo que Ai la consoló y ambas prometieron salvar a las chicas de los malvados e insensibles villanos, pertenecientes al sexo masculino.

Su vínculo era tan grande, que ambas, juraron no tener novio nunca. Era su promesa.

Ai no podía dejar de pensar en esa terrible discusión, aunque ya habían pasado unos tres días sin hablar con ella.

Al final, la hora de clases dio comienzo. Ai estaba sentada en su lugar respectivo junto a Namika, aunque ella más bien, la única vez que la miró fue cuando entró al salón y se sentó junto a ella. Ambas no podían ni verse a la cara, así que Ai se concentró en el pizarrón y Namika se concentró en mirar por la nada como siempre, fantaseando en su mundo.

Pasaron un par de días más, se encontraban en mal estado, ya que por igual les afectaba la discusión.

Era hora del final de la última clase, ambas se miraron unos segundos y luego, Namika sonrió levemente.

-No quiero volver a pelear contigo…Nami..- Con su rostro apenado y dulce, Ai observó a Namika, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Claro que no Ai-chan…- Apoyando suavemente su mano sobre su cabeza, despeinando un poco sus cabellos, sonriendo-

El corazón de Ai palpito de felicidad, no soportaba estar lejos de ella.

"Todo estaba bien" o al menos eso pensaba… "Esto no nos afectará y seguiremos adelante" o al menos eso creía… Pero hay tantas cosas que aún debe aprender… y hay alguien, que se encargará de abrir sus ojos~

A lo lejos, sentado en su pupitre observando distraídamente el cielo, mientras el profesor daba la lección, un muchacho de picaros ojos verdes, estornudó…


End file.
